Catching Up
by AmericanPi
Summary: (One-shot) Dawn meets up with Zoey at a Sinnoh airport after completing her Hoenn journey, and the two friends catch up and chat about their future plans.


**A/N: This one-shot is my response to the Quarterly Challenge from Edition 6 of the SPPf Fan Fiction Quarterly. The challenge was to write a fic that's only dialogue, with bonus points going to those who include no dialogue tags such as "he said", and/or include accents. I'm really happy that this one-shot is done because now I've completed every single Quarterly Challenge. Without further ado, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Dawn, hi!"

"Hey Zoey - ack! Haha, hey, put me down!"

"Heh, sorry. I just got a little excited there."

"No need to worry, I'm really excited, too! I'm super glad to see you again!"

"Same here! Ooh, I like that coat you're wearing."

"Thanks! I really like your new hairstyle. It suits you well."

"Really? I'm still trying to get used to it here, but if you say it looks nice I'm sure it looks nice. You're so much more well-versed than me in style, haha."

"Trust me, your bob looks great on you."

"Thanks. Wait, why are we talking about fashion? Haha, I wanted to ask you how was Hoenn."

"Oh my gosh, it was awesome! So many things happened, and I can't wait to tell you everything!"

"Awesome! C'mon, Dawn, let's keep walking. Are you excited to be in Sinnoh again?"

"Yeah! I'm really happy to see you, and I'm looking forward to seeing my mom, too. How many badges do you have?"

"Seven. I just need to beat one more gym leader, and then I can challenge the league."

"That's awesome! Uh, the sign says that the taxis are that way."

"Neat. You got all your stuff?"

"Wait, let me check… yeah. Thanks for reminding me, though. I wouldn't want to leave anything on the plane!"

"Heh, yeah. That wouldn't be ideal."

"So how are your Pokemon doing?"

"Great. I currently have nine Pokemon who I rotate in and out of the team, depending on who I'm battling, y'know?"

"Oh, so Glameow, Gallade, Gastrodon, Lumineon, Leafeon, Mismagius… who else?"

"I caught a Staraptor and an Electabuzz. And guess what my ninth Pokemon is?"

"Ooh, what?"

"I won an egg from a festival held by Professor Rowan, and it hatched into a Piplup!"

"Oh, wow! Congrats!"

"My Piplup reminds me of yours, really. The only difference is that he seems to want to evolve."

"Ha, well, you know my Piplup. Always proud of who he is."

"Glad to see that your Piplup hasn't changed."

"Yeah. He's great. He really helped me in the Hoenn Grand Festival, which was definitely one of the best moments of my life."

"Oh yeah, I saw it on TV! I know I sent in my congratulations already, but I'd like to congratulate you in person. You did so well! I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, Zoey. I'd like to congratulate you too, getting seven badges is no small feat."

"Heh, yeah. I did struggle a bit against Byron - it was hard to get past his Steel-types. But the last gym leader shouldn't be too hard to fight considering how diverse my team is now."

"I'm sure you'll do great. Who do you plan on fighting?"

"There's a gym in Jubilife that just recently became official. The Leader is called Kahili, and she uses Flying-types. I think I'm going to battle her for my last badge 'cause it'd be nice to meet her."

"Yeah, I agree! I've heard a bit about her in the news. She comes from a place called Alola, but she's done a lot of traveling. Good luck on your battle!"

"Thanks. So how's your team doing? Any changes since I last talked to you?"

"My Pokemon have been doing awesome. Just like you, I rotate my squad. You know about Linoone, but other than that, Quilava evolved into Typhlosion just a few weeks ago, and right before the Hoenn Grand Festival I also caught a really cute Swablu who's fitting great into the team. She gets along really well with Togekiss, and I'm working on a combo move with the two of them."

"Ooh, I want to see it! Later, of course. Does it involve a lot of flying?"

"Yep! It puts Togekiss and Swablu's flying abilities to good use. I can show you, if you like, once we reach my house."

"Yeah, I'd love to see it! I'm sure your combo will work out great."

"It's been coming along nicely, it's just that Togekiss needs to slow down his flying a bit to synchronize better with Swablu. You'll see when you watch them."

"So what are you planning to do now that your Hoenn journey is complete?"

"I'm actually not sure! I was thinking about taking a break, though. I already booked a ticket to Unova, but as a tourist, you know? They don't have Contests there, but I heard they have something called Musicals, and I want to check those out."

"Unova, huh? Musicals seem fun. I wish I could go with you, but I want to focus on completing the Pokemon League challenge. It's just that I have seven badges already and I don't want to stop now."

"That's okay! I'll try to come back to Sinnoh before the Sinnoh Pokemon League starts up. But if I can't, I'll definitely be watching the League on TV when I'm in Unova and cheering for you. And I'll video-call you too."

"Thanks, Dawn. You're a really good friend."

"You're a great friend too, Zoey. Video calling with you is nice, but seeing you in person is even better."

"Yeah, it's been a long time! Remember back when we were rivals in the Sinnoh contest circuit? Those were some nice memories."

"Definitely. We both learned a lot as friends and rivals, and I'm really happy about the way we've kept in touch even after went to different regions."

"Yeah… oh wait, I almost forgot that I wanted to ask you something! After the Sinnoh League, I wanted to go to Kanto. I was wondering… d'you maybe want to come with me? There's a contest circuit there that you might be interested in."

"That sounds like a lot of fun! I'll have to talk to my mom first, but I think she'll be open to the idea of me traveling through Kanto with you while taking on the Kanto contest circuit. Are you going to be challenging the gyms or the contests?"

"I was thinking the contests, because now that I've tried both contests and gyms I've realized that I prefer contests. So we'd both be taking on the contests, but I think that'll work just fine because if we travel together we can exchange tips and encourage each other. I think it's going to be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I think so too! Wow, there are so many fun things coming up in my life. First Unova, and then traveling with you to Kanto! I can't wait."

"I can't wait either. Alright, there's a taxi right there. Let's get to your house so you can show me that combination."

-END-


End file.
